<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Nudes by Yelir61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784780">Send Nudes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61'>Yelir61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nude Photos, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto makes an unusual request of Akira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Makoto:</b> Pardon me for bothering you. Is now an alright time to talk?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Sure, I just finished changing into my pajamas. Morgana’s downstairs eating dinner, so you don’t have to worry about him reading over my shoulder.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I admit, I’m curious. You were pretty vague at school. Just that this needs to be private, right?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> That’s correct. I couldn’t speak of it openly. And no matter what, I do have to ask that you keep this conversation between us.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Sure, I promise. I know you wouldn’t ask me to keep anything really dangerous a secret.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Thank you for trusting me.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> And for listening to my request. Which you are not at all obligated to fulfill, by the way!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I would understand completely if you don’t feel comfortable with it.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Okay, that’s good. But you haven’t actually told me what you want yet.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes. You’re right, of course.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Well. To put it plainly.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I would like for you to send me several photos of yourself in various stages of undress.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> …</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto. Are you...asking me to send nudes?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Um. I...suppose?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Great, just wanted to be sure.</p><p>
  <i>[Sending photo]</i>
</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> But I assure you, my intentions</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> What?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> How on earth did you take this so quickly?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I already had that one saved to my phone. I can send more depending on what you need.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> But!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> You didn’t even let me explain why I need them!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I assume there’s a good reason. I doubt you’d use them maliciously.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Of course I wouldn’t. But it still seems somewhat irresponsible to be so cavalier about something like this!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I trust you, Makoto.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Is that one alright? I took it early tonight.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Why were you taking pictures of yourself?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Just felt like it, I guess. It can be ego-boosting to take a few pictures when I’m feeling handsome.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I wasn’t planning on sending them to anyone.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I suppose I can understand that. It’s not as though this particular picture is scandalous anyways. I can’t see anything below your waist.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Yeah, I didn’t think you’d appreciate a dick pic right off the bat, even if you do want one eventually. That’s the sort of thing you triple-check before you send, you know?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not sure that will be necessary in any case. I just needed some mildly embarrassing photos.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Eiko has been doubting whether or not we are actually dating. I was planning on letting her ‘catch’ me looking at some risque pictures of you to convince her.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Ah. So she’ll set up a double date and you can meet this host boyfriend of hers.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Exactly. So, please don’t send anything you wouldn’t be comfortable with me letting her see.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Thanks for the warning, but I’m not particularly modest. But have you thought through this plan completely?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> What do you mean?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Well, I know that you’re comfortable with her thinking that we’re dating. But are you okay with her thinking we’ve reached that level in our relationship?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> What level?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto. If Eiko catches you looking at nude pics of me, she's going to get certain ideas about what you do while looking at those pictures.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Do? I’m afraid I don’t</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Wait.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> No. That’s not</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Akira, I would never do something like that!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Why not? If we actually were a couple, it’d be pretty normal.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> But!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Okay, logically, I know you are correct. But...at school? You were right, this is a terrible plan.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> If Eiko thought I was...in the student council room, I’d never hear the end of it.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> So, you don’t want me to send the rest of these pictures?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> No, this one will be fine. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you further.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> What’s to be embarrassed about? I’m quite handsome.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> And modest too.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> So you agree.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Agree with what?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> You agree that I’m handsome.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> That wasn’t what I meant!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> But yes, I suppose you are fairly good-looking.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Only fairly?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Fine, you are very attractive. Are you happy?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Yes. So what is your plan now?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Honestly, I’m not sure. The more I think about it, the more using this picture seems like a bad idea.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I should probably just delete it and think of something else.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> What if you set it as your wallpaper, and let Eiko see it when you check your phone?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not setting a nude picture of you as my phone background! What if my sister saw it?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> She’d compliment you on your good taste?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> No.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Fine. You guys share pictures of Buchi merch all the time, right?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes. Why?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Well, why don’t you “accidentally” send that picture once instead?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not going to send a nude picture of you to Eiko!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Why not? You were willing to let her see it on your phone.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes, because I would retain control of the picture! If I sent it to Eiko’s phone, there is no telling what she might do with it!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I mean, I’m pretty sure she’d just delete it. Why would she keep a nude photo of her friend’s boyfriend?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I don’t know? What if she tried to blackmail you with it? What if she liked it, and wanted to keep it?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto, there’s no way she could blackmail me with that picture. I mean, it’s not even really explicit.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> And if she wanted to keep it...so what?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I don’t care. I mean, if she got a crush on me, she might break up with her host boyfriend.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Which would probably be for the best. So, what’s the problem?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> You shouldn’t be so careless with pictures like this! You have no idea how it could impact your future.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto, I have an assault on my record. A nude picture of me floating around is pretty insignificant compared to that.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> ...That is a fair point.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> But I still think this is a bad idea. I don’t want to share this photo with anyone.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...I see.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Okay, I understand.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Understand what?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> You want to keep these sorts of pictures between us. I can agree to that.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Well, of course I do. Why wouldn’t</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Wait. No.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Don’t worry, Makoto. I won’t send my nudes to anyone but you.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> No, I wasn’t</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I wasn’t implying that I wanted them!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Well, you did say that you wanted to keep that photo to yourself. Right?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> That’s not</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Not like that!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> You know, I do have a few more pictures, if you want them.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I admit I’m biased, but I think they’re pretty hot.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I don’t want them!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Okay. Just remember, you’ve only got to ask.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I won’t!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Makoto:</b> Akira. Are we going to Mementos tomorrow, or not?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Morgana said that we have received several requests. I need to know if I have to leave my schedule clear.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> No, not yet. I want to get a few more requests before we go in.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Trying to do too many requests at once is taxing, both for you and the rest of the team. Please keep that in mind.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I will. Are you alright, Makoto?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> What do you mean?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> It could just be because we’re talking over text, but you seem irritated. Is something going on?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m sorry, it’s been a rather trying day. I shouldn’t take it out on you.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> No, it’s fine. What’s up?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> It’s Tsukasa. Ever since I gave him my phone number, he had been texting me every day.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Multiple times a day.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Yikes. Have you shown them to Eiko?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No. The texts themselves are innocuous, mostly. What am I doing, what I had for lunch, movies I’ve seen lately.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Nothing damning. But it still makes me feel like he’s sizing me up.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> The guy did seem pretty sleazy. Wouldn't put it past him to make a move on you.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> That’s what I find most infuriating. He thinks I have a boyfriend! Even putting aside his disregard for Eiko’s feelings, why would he believe I would be interested in him?!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Because he thinks that all women are interested in him.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I don’t know if he’s running some kind of scam, or is just a shitty boyfriend.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Either way, Eiko is probably better off without him.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I agree, but Eiko won’t listen to me.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> And if he is just a bad boyfriend, and not a criminal, I’m not sure I should meddle.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Yeah, it’s kind of a grey area. Though if he sends you a dick pic, you should definitely tell Eiko.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> If he sends me a dick pic, I’ll kill him.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Mementos would be a pretty good place to hide a body…</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Just got another text. He’s asking for a selfie. Surely this must count as flirting!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> He still has plausible deniability. I bet if you showed that to Eiko, she’d just be glad that her boyfriend is getting along with her friends.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> She seems to have it bad for him.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Unfortunately. What should I do?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> …</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Do you want the good answer or the fun answer?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> What?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I can see two approaches to this. The good answer is probably just to blow him off.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> That was what I was thinking of doing, but I doubt it will stop him. What is the ‘fun’ answer?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Send him that pic you have of me.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> What?!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Followed by an apology, and an explanation that you are texting your boyfriend at the same time. Not only does it not give him what he wants, it also forcibly reminds him that you are in a relationship.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I am not sending a nude photo of you to Tsukasa!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I promise that if he makes a move on me, I won’t fall for him.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> That is not what I am worried about!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Though perhaps I ought to be. You did try and give him your phone number.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Only to spare you this exact situation! I have better taste than him.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Like Akechi, you mean.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> …</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Any attraction I may or may not feel for handsome young detectives aside, I still think my idea is a good one.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No! I am just going to snap a shot of myself looking disinterested, and send it.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Hopefully, that will silence him.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Yes, feed begging animals. That always stops them in the long run!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh god!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> What?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I attached the wrong photo.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> You didn’t!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Akira, I am so sorry!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Don’t be; this is hilarious! Has he responded?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> ...He has. And...now I’m confused.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> He said I’m looking cute today?!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> ...Huh.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Surely he can’t think that this is a picture of me?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> He must not have opened it. I’m starting to think he might be a scam artist. If he was just a horndog, he’d definitely want to see your photos.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Try sending him another picture.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> The same one you sent me?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Nah, having the same file name might give it away. I’ll send you another.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Content warning: You can see my butt in this shot.</p>
<p>
  <i>[Sending photo]</i>
</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> This photo is from the other night, I assume.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Yep! Little more risque than the first one I sent you, but I still think it is tasteful, as far as nudes go.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not sure how you would rate such a thing.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I’m sure Yusuke has opinions about that.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Regardless, are you sure you are comfortable with me sending this?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> It’s a good way to gauge his level of engagement with your conversations. Nothing makes a straight guy react faster than the thought of another guy hitting on him.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> More importantly, are you comfortable sending this?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I’ve already sent one nude photo of you. I can’t make anything worse by sending another.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> ...I think he opened that one.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Oh?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> He blocked me.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Ha!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Perfect! Now you don’t have to deal with him.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> But, what will he tell Eiko?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> If she asks, just show her your texts and tell her the story about texting me at the same time as Tsukasa, and mixing up the photos. </p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Eiko doesn’t seem like the type who would be scandalized by a couple exchanging nudes.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> …What?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Do you disagree? I mean, she seems pretty lax about this stuff.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No, not that! You said “exchanging”.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> ...Yes?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Meaning, that I would be sending nudes as well.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Well, there isn’t really a set of rules regarding this stuff. But yeah, I think it's pretty common to respond to a nude pic with a nude of your own.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> If you’re in a relationship, that is.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> But!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> That would mean if I tell Eiko this, she’ll think I’ve sent you nude photos!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Uh. Maybe?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Is that a big deal?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Why? It’s not like you actually have any nude pics of yourself on your phone.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes, you’re right.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Of course you’re right. I’m completely overreacting.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> My apologies.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> …</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> ...Do you actually have nudes on your phone?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Oh my god. You do!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No!</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> That is</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> It’s just, I remembered what you said, about it being an ego boost. And…</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I am so proud of you.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m deleting them.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> No, don’t!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> I’m serious, I think that this is a really big step for you</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Being comfortable and happy with your appearance is a big boost to your mental health.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> And it’s certainly not something a stick-in-the-mud honors student would do.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> ...Is it weird that I feel good looking at them?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> Not at all! That’s perfectly normal.</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> That’s why I take mine.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> And not just to bother people with them?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> That’s not the primary reason, no. Have I bothered you?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> What?</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> With my pictures. Have I bothered you with them?</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No, I was talking about Tsukasa. I enjoyed them.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Wait.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> No, I didn’t</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> I didn’t <i>enjoy</i> them! I meant that you were fine.</p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> The pictures! That the pictures were fine. Not that you were fine!</p>
<p><b>Akira:</b> <i>*raises eyebrow*</i></p>
<p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh, be quiet!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>[Sending photo]</i>
</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh no.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Akira, please don’t open that!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Uh, sorry. Too late.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Please, forget that you saw that!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...Why?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Because it’s mortifying!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto, this is just the last nude I sent to you, for Tsukasa.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> And I happen to think it looks excellent.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Of course you would.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Why did I even save that picture?!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Seriously, what’s the problem? So you accidentally sent me one of my own nudes. So what?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> It’s not like you sent me a naked picture of you. Why are you so embarrassed?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Wait....</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh no.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> What...were you doing when you sent this to me?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Nothing!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Oh my.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> No!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I wasn’t</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I was just looking at it!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I was looking at it, and I hit the wrong</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Nothing else!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...Okay.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I was!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Sure, Makoto. I believe you. ;-)</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> God, you are insufferable!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Thank you. </p><p><b>Akira:</b> Seriously, though. It’s really not a big deal.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> So you like looking at pictures of hot guys. Who could blame you?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> *I* like looking at pictures of hot guys.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> It was still wrong of me to look at it without your permission. I’m sorry.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto, I gave you permission when I sent you the photo. You don’t have to feel bad about it!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Here, maybe this will cheer you up.</p><p>
  <i>[Sending photo]</i>
</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Akira! Why did you</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> This is just a meme.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Were you expecting something else? ;-)</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Stop using emoticons!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Honestly, Futaba has been a bad influence on you.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> You’re dodging the question. Were you expecting something else?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> My sister is a lawyer. I know that I have a right to remain silent.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> In the words of a dear friend, “That’s the same as admitting to it, you know.”</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Be honest, Makoto. Would you like it if I sent you another one of my nudes?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> …</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I’m glad to hear it.</p><p>
  <i>[Sending photo]</i>
</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Content warning: My dick is visible in this shot.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I suppose I should have said that before I sent the picture. Whoops.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Hopefully, you’ll forgive me.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> You still there? It’s been almost fifteen minutes.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> ajhdsjkfsfa;</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Huh. Not sure if that is a good reaction, or a bad one.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m sorry!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> My sister came home unexpectedly, and I had to hide my phone!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> It looks as though I hit a bunch of keys by accident.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Oof, that’s awkward!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> But I sent you that picture 20 minutes ago. Were you staring at that pic the whole time?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> …</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...Were you doing more than staring?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> …</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> And if I were?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Then I’m glad you enjoyed it.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I hope you sister didn’t catch you?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> No, I told her that I was feeling tired. She seemed to believe me.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Because you were already in bed.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Yes.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Interesting…</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> God, I can sense your smugness from here.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Why are you like this?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I don’t know what you mean.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I am just glad that my silly little selfies brought you some happiness.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not sure “happiness” is the word I would use.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Then what word would you use?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> …</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not sure I feel comfortable verbalizing what they make me feel.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> That’s fine! </p><p><b>Akira:</b> Baby steps. Can't throw off a lifetime's worth of repression all at once.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I am not repressed!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto. When your persona awakened, I watched you stomp on the ground so hard, tiles shattered. </p><p><b>Makoto:</b> ...Alright, I am slightly repressed. I’ve been trying to get better about it.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> And you’ve been doing a great job! You’ve made awesome progress expressing yourself more freely.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Even outside of...all this.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I must admit, I don’t understand how you can be so calm about something like this.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Like what?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> The idea of me...enjoying your pictures.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Why aren’t you upset? It isn’t as though we are in a relationship.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Makoto, if I weren’t comfortable with you doing whatever you wanted with those pictures, I wouldn’t have sent them to you in the first place.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I mean, obviously everyone has their own opinions about this kind of thing. But as far as I’m concerned, you can do whatever you like with my pictures.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Hell, go ahead and get one of those ahegao sweatshirts made, except with my nudes instead of anime girls. I don’t care.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> That’s revolting.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> And it would also get me arrested. For good cause!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Yeah, the law is weirdly selective about what kinds of pornography you’re allowed to wear.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> In any case, I don’t mind you enjoying my pictures. It’s actually really flattering.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Well, I’m not sure I understand, but I am glad you aren’t upset.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I hope you aren’t expecting me to send a photo of my own, however.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> While such a lovely picture certainly wouldn’t be unwelcome, I completely understand you not being comfortable with something like that. </p><p><b>Akira:</b> Like I said: baby steps.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m not sure what you would get out of such a picture, anyways. I think you’d want someone a little more masculine.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...What do you mean?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Well. I mean. I am a girl.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> ...And?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Well...</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Aren’t you...gay?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Uh. No?</p><p><b>Akira:</b> No, I’m bi. I definitely like girls.</p><p>Makoto …</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Oh.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Wait. Did you think I was gay this whole time?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I mean, yes? It seemed like a reasonable conclusion!</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> You are always talking about how handsome men are.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I talk about how hot everybody is!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Hang on. Is that why you asked me to be your fake boyfriend? Because you thought I was gay?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> ...Yes.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> Huh.</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> No, it’s okay. You just caught me off-guard, that’s all.</p><p><b>Akira:</b> So, I guess this means you haven’t been picking up on any of my flirting, huh?</p><p><b>Makoto:</b> Flirting?!</p><p><b>Akira:</b> I’ll take that as a no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>